Welcome to Manhattan
by C.R. Germain
Summary: This is based on TMNT 2012 Nick show. The turtles meet a little girl with amnesia and, take her in. As she starts to become part of the family strange things start to happen and they eventually realize why and how this little girl has amnesia and, how she got here. There might be a part two if this gets popular. Also, the chapters are short but there are a lot... well there will be
1. Chapter One: Who Are You?

**Authors Note:****Ok, so I watched the finale for season 2 but, for this fanfic lets pretend this is a normal day ... filled with teenage mutant ninja turtles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Also, WASN'T THAT EPISODE AWESOME! No, I shouldn't say anymore don't want to give spoilers. Please leave a comment and told me what you think I'll put the next chapter up next week. I already finished it.**

Chapter One: Who are you

One the empty streets of Manhattan a little girl is running. She's scared, angry, confused, and lost. The girl stops when she hears a scream from the many alleyways of the city. "Please, that's all the money I have" said a man in a business suit. "Just let me go" he pleaded. The little girl whimpers out of fear but, sadly for her that caught the attention of one of the three robbers.

"Hey who's there?" yelled one of the robbers. He was very strong looking, had a scar on his right shoulder, and his voice sounded like he's been smoking since puberty. The little girl hides behind a trashcan in fear that running would make too much noise but, one of her Afro pigtails are seen. As she hears footsteps approaching she decides to run but, it's too late and the man grabs her by one of her ponytails.

The man being robbed takes this opportunity to run away while the three robbers are distracted. When one of the robbers notice this he grabbed the man and slammed him to the ground. The man who slammed his down was a tall semi-muscular man with a piercings on his ears. The man looks at the now crying girl in her big brown eyes that are filled with fearful tears and says "look what you did you almost made us lose him." The little girl just starts to cry.

Once she does the man holding her by the hair was about to slap her until this gust of dark purple came from nowhere. The third robber who was basically doing nothing important was grabbed in the darkness with a quick yelp. The tall robber who was most likely the leader yelled "who's out there?" Then he was immediately kicked in the head by a turtle with a blue mask.

The other robber lets go of the little girl's hair once he saw the man sized turtle and pulls out a knife. The man who was being robbed runs in terror and then hits a streetlight and passes out. The little girl now shocked is just sitting on the sidewalk watching the man who was about to hit her charge at a giant turtle. When suddenly another turtle comes and trips him with a stick. This turtle had a purple mask.

The robbers got up and started to fight the turtles. The little girl then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a turtle in a orange mask say "hey, are you ok." At that moment the little girl started to sob uncontrollably. "See what you did Mikey you freaked her out" said what the girl thought was another turtle. She couldn't tell anymore because of the tears in her eyes. "That guy was hurting her I just wanted to see if she's ok" said another voice which was most likely the orange masked turtle.

By now the little girl's eyes were closed. The next thing the girl heard was two thuds and the sound of footsteps. "Hey are you ok?" she heard a feminine voice ask. Hesitantly, the little girl opened her eyes to see the face of a concerned red headed girl. "I'm scared" said the little girl.

The teenage redhead put a hand on her shoulder and asked "where's your mom and dad?"

"I don't know" said the girl "I don't know."

"My names April, what's yours?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, her name is I don't know, that's stinks" said the orange masked turtle who the little girl assumed is named Mikey. Mikey was then hit upside the head by the red masked turtle who then said "she means she doesn't know her name, stupid." "Maybe, she has amnesia" said the purple masked one. The little girl then tightly holds on to April and says "I'm scared don't let them hurt me, don't let them hurt-" then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two: Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**** I must be Indiana Jones because I barely made it. Well here is chapter two I hope you guys like it. Please leave a comment. Warning it's super short.**

Chapter Two: Are You Ready?

"Why is there a little girl in our home?" asked an angry Master Splinter walking into Donatello's lab. "Master Splinter she had no where to go and she's just a kid" said Leonardo. There was a moment of silence as Master Splinter looked at the young girl, she was an peach bisque skinned little girl with a thin frame and was wearing sneakers, jean shorts and a blue shirt with the Little Mermaid on it. Then Splinter asked "why is she on Donatello's lab table?" "Oh, I was just making sure she was ok" said Donatello. "What do we do when she wakes up?" asked April. "I think you should talk to her when she wakes up. After the way she reacted to seeing us I think you should ease her into it" said Leonardo.

"Whatever" said Raphael "I'm going to watch some t.v." While he said that he walked out of the lab, Leonardo soon followed. Donatello looked at Mikey and said "we should go too good luck April." "Thanks Donni" April said with a smile which made Donatello blush slightly. Mikey then pushed Donatello out the door "come on" said Mikey "Space Zombies from the Planet Blurp is going to start." Now it was just April and this unknown girl in the lab.

After a few minutes the girl starts to wake up and looks around. "Where am I?" the little girl asked. "This is my friends' home" said April "you fainted and we brought you here." "Why didn't you bring me to a doctor?" the little girl asked. April stood there and thought for a moment and thought the same thing. It's not like anyone would believe the little girl when she said she saw giant turtles. Heck, the little girl might have even thought it was a dream. "I guess… we felt like we should help you out ourselves I guess" said April.

"Are the monsters here?" asked the little girl. April instantly felt uncomfortable hearing her friends being called monsters. "This is where they live and they aren't monsters they're just turtles. Really big turtles. They saved you from those bad men and I promise you they won't hurt you" April said. The girl looked at April and then nodded.

"So do you remember your name?" April asked.

"No" said the girl.

"Do you know your age, where you live, anything?"

"No, wait I remember that I woke up a couple of days ago and a police man saw me and brought me to this building."

"Really, do you remember where it is?"

"...no."

"Where your parents there."

"No. Just some grown ups and a lot of little kids like me."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it."

"..."

"I'll take that as a no. Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Ok."

"Ok, I'm going to bring them in here" said April and after she saw the scared look on the girl's face she quickly added "It's ok nothing bad will happen." The little girl still looked scared so, April asked her "would you feel better if you held my hand?" The little girl nodded and grabbed April's hand.

They walked towards the door and April looked at the girl and asked "are you ready?" The little girl nodded and April opened the door.


	3. Chapter Three:Kid's Favorite

Chapter Three: Kid's Favorite

As the door opened the little girl saw four giant turtles sitting by a small television. One was wearing an orange mask eating pizza. But, from the looks of it he just shoved one slice after another into his mouth. A blue mask turtle was talking to a red masked turtle, and a purple masked turtle was reading a book while taking glances at the television.

April walked the girl to the turtles as the little girl's hand squeezed tighter around April's. "Hey you guys. Would you like to introduce yourselves to her?" April asked the turtles. The first one to introduced themselves was the blue masked turtle. "Hello Miss" he said "my name is Leonardo." "Raphael" said the red masked turtle. "Hi, I'm Donatello" said the purple masked turtle looking up from his book and putting his hand out for the little girl to shake. But, the girl just looked at his hand. That was when the orange turtle popped up in front of the girl making her yelp a bit and said "hi i'm-", "Mikey" the little girl finished, remembering someone saying his name before she fainted in the alley.

The turtles and April looked at the girl and then Mikey gasped and, ask "how did you know? Are you psychic?" Raphael slapped him upside the head and said "of course not idiot" he then looked at April then the girl and asked "wait, ... are you psychic?" The little girl letting go of April shrugging her shoulders and said "I don't know." "Do you remember anything?" asked Donatello. The little girl shook her head and said "no." "How do we know we can trust her?" asked Raphael, "she could be working with the Krang or Shredder." "I doubt she's working for them" said Leonardo. "You don't know that" said Raphael.

"She is not working for the Krang, or Shredder, Raphael" said a giant talking rat who came from nowhere. Everyone except for the rat jumped from being surprised by his sudden appearance. "How do you do that?" asked April. "I can tell by the look in this child's eyes that she has nothing to do with our enemies" said the giant rat. He turned to look at the girl and said "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Splinter." The little girl looked at him and said "hi." "Do you have a home?" Splinter asked. The girl shook her head and said "no" while looking at the ground. "Would you like to stay the night?" he asked her. The girl thought about it then said "...ok." If you think about it who would say no, no one wants to sleep on the street.

Splinter left the girl with April and the turtles. "So" began Leonardo, "do you want to watch the movie with us?" The girl nodded and April sat down between Donatello and Michelangelo. Seeing this the girl sat between Michelangelo and April leaning towards April. The movie they were watching was Space Zombies from the Planet Blurp. It was an old movie that was probably scary back in the day but, in the present day it was a really ham filled movie that made everyone laugh.

April, the girl, and the turtels were watching a scene where a man just gunned down a bunch of alien space zombies single-handedly. There was a the stereotypical, old movie, pretty girl and a little girl staring at him with a little too much shock and awe.

"Hey, that girl looks like the same age as you" Donatello said looking at the girl. "Really?" the girl said looking at Donatello then the girl in the movie. "Ya, Donni's right. How old is the girl anyway?" April asked. "She's nine" Michelangelo said as a second wave of alien zombies came. "I'm nine" said the girl. "How do you know?" Raphael asked. "She's nine, so now I'm nine" said the girl. Raphael shrugged "whatever" he said as the man finished off the last couple of alien zombies.

The man shoved both the woman and girl outside the cabin they were in to the forest. While they ran they were breathing hard as if they were doing a mile run. "Wow, they're really out of shape, they just started running" said Leonardo. That was when the woman tripped and fell. The woman screamed and the man and girl turned and were about to help her. But coming out of the bushes was ... THE ALIEN ZOMBIES! "Why doesn't she just get up? They're zombies, they're not going to be that fast" said April. The man then cried "NO, WENDY I'LL SAVE YOU!" As the man ran to her the girl yelled "WAIT, BILLY DON'T NO, NOOOO!" Everyone laughed because the acting was so bad, and while the girl was saying this she did the Home Alone face and during the 'noooo' part the girl just ran. "Can I have her name?" the little girl asked between laughs. "You want to be named Kid?" asked Raphael. The girl nodded. "Sure, I don't care" said Raphael. "Aw, I wish my name was kid" said Michelangelo. "Hey, Kid hit Mickey for me" said Raphael. Kid immediately pinched Mickey. "Ow" Michelangelo cried rubbing his arm.

By the end of the movie Kid learned a bit about the turtles from what they said during the movie. For example, Leonardo is the leader of the group and seems to be a goody-goody. Raphael seems to be the tough one, because he hits a lot and yells. Donatello is a nerd, and Mickey is funny and nice. Mickey is her favorite.

"Well, it's getting late I should go home" said April getting up. "What!" cried Kid and Donatello. "It'll be ok" April said leaning down to Kid's level "If you get scared Donni, Mickey, Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter will protect you. Ok?" Kid smiled and nod "ok", she said giving April a hug "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too" said April hugging her back.

Once April left Kid put her head down and started feeling like she was going to cry. Mickey noticed this and said "hey, don't be sad. Do you want me to teach you how to skateboard?" Kid nodded and Mickey grabbed her hand and lead her somewhere to teach her how to skateboard.

Mickey lead Kid to a very open space and gave her a skateboard, a helmet, knee pads, and shoulder pads. Mickey was wearing the same things and had his own skateboard. He started teaching her and things were going well, but she could only use one foot to move then she would fall. It kept on like that for thirty minutes. "Forget it" Kid said taking off her helmet slamming it to the ground "I can't do it." Kid was about to leave when Mickey grabbed her wrist and turned her around kneeling down to her level. "Hey it's ok I couldn't do it before" Mikey said to Kid whose head is down. "Want some pizza, I have some in my room" he asked making Kid smile and nod. "Cool, I'll race you" he said, "ready, set-" Kid was already running. "Hey that's cheating!" Mickey yelled running behind her.

Kid laughed as she ran with different thoughts going through her head. How weird it was that she was sleeping over with four giant turtles, and a giant rat in the sewers. How she was so scared but now having fun, and how sweet, kind, fun, and … how cute Mikey was. Mikey leaped over her and ran ahead yelling "last one there is a rotten sewer apple."

Yup, Mikey was her favorite.


	4. Chapter Four: Quality Time

**Author's Note****: I'm on time again! Anyway here's chapter four. Please tell me which quality time moment was your favorite. Also, if you could tell me about what you thought about the beginning and ending that would be great too. I'm a beginner, but I try. But, please tell me if you think anything is clique, ok. Alright, enough talk lets start. **

Chapter Four: Quality Time

April was going to bring Kid to Foster Care. Kid was hiding under Donatello's covers when April found her. "Come on Kid we need to bring you back" April said nudging the lump under the covers. "I'm not Kid" said Kid in a slightly deep voice "I'm Donatello." April looked behind her where the turtles were looking at the scene by the door. "Kid, I'm right here" said Donatello. Kid was silent for a moment then asked "who's here?" "Me, Donni, April, Mikey, and Raph" said Leonardo. "... I was joking I'm Master Splinter" Kid said while trying her best to sound like Splinter. Everyone laughed a bit after hearing the impression, even Kid.

"Kid, you must go back" said Master Splinter. Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and April turned around to see Master Splinter behind them. Kid peeped through the covers and saw him. "Wow, Kid you're really nailed that impression" said Mikey. Donatello turned him around to see Master Splinter. "Oh, hi Master Splinter" said Mikey. "Hello Michelangelo" said Splinter walking towards Kid. "Kid, you must go back to the surface" he said lifting the covers up to see her face. She was crying which surprised everyone.

"Please" she said "don't make me go." Kid hid under the covers and curled up in a ball. "They're so mean to me there. The kids hit me, and make fun of me. The grown ups don't help me at all." After saying this Kid started crying hard. In between sobs she begged "please, don't make me go back. They wont notice. Please, please, don't make me go." The room was only filled with the sound of Kid's sobbing.

Master Splinter lifted the covers and patted her head. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were stained with tears. "You can live here if you wish" he said with an empathetic look in his eyes. Kid opened her eyes and looked at Splinter. She smiled wide, hugged him, and cried tears of joy. "Thank you" she said, and that was the moment Kid was part of the family.

…**..**

A month past and Kid was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to Leonardo. He was teaching her how to meditate since she's always so hyper he hoped this would calm her down, or at least she'll fall asleep. The room was quiet and lucky for them they found some clothes for Kid to wear, thanks to April. Well April's Aunt who kept clothes that belonged to her kids when they were young, just in case she needed them. Kid was wearing sweatpants, socks, and a tank top, with her hair in a ponytail. "Ok," said Leonardo "lets start off by meditating for five minutes." Kid giggled excited to meditate for the first time. "Close your eyes" he said with his eyes closed, and Kid closed her eyes. "Now breath in and out slowly and focus on your breathing" Leonardo said and then began to meditate. Kid started but got bored and opened one of her eyes to look at Leonardo who was meditating. Kid was so bored, so very, very, very bored.

That was when Michelangelo walked in with Raphael. Kid gave him a small wave and he waved back, Raphael looked at her, gave her a wave, and left towards his room. Kid mouthed 'I'm so bored'. Mikey smile and walked towards Leo and waved his hand in his face. Kid laughed and did the same thing. Then Mikey started dancing in front of him, and Kid joined in. "What are you doing?" Leo asked his eyes open. Kid and Mikey froze, looked at each other, and ran towards Mickey's room. When they got there they laughed.

…**..**

Donatello looked at the laptop which had a virus. April asked him to help her and he couldn't say no. He turned it on, and immediately there were pop ups to a bunch of diffrent websites. He groaned, and said to himself "this is going to take a while." Then suddenly Donatello had a feeling that someone was in the room. His brothers were to stealthy to be noticed this quickly, it's obviously not Master Splinter, and April has gotten better at stealth.

It's Kid.

"HI DONNIE!" Kid yelled from behind him making him jump a little. Kid laughed seeing him jump. "Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently. "I'm getting rid of the viruses on April's computer" he said, and started to do just that. "Donni and April sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-." "Stop it" Donatello interrupted, blushing slightly. "I'm trying to work." "Ok" said Kid. Donatello continued to work while Kid started touching everything in the room. "What's this?"Kid asked holding something in her hand. He looked and said "that's a wrench." He went back to work when moments later Kid asked "what's this?" He looked, and said "some bolts." Donatello was getting annoyed, "what's this?" he heard Kid say again. He looked, and saw that she was holding a picture of April. He got up quickly, and grabbed it. Kid laughed, and yelled "DONNIE AND APRIL SITTING IN A TREE." Donatello picked her up as she sang and put her outside the room. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she yelled trying to rush towards the door, but she was too late, and Donatello closed, and locked the door. "Go play somewhere else" he said from the other side of the door. Kid pouted, and crossed her arms stomping away yelling "FINE I WILL!"

…**..**

Raphael was training on the dummy while Kid was watching a kung fu movie. It was about a teenage boy being trained by a wise old man. The basic clique. During one of the training sessions the man looks at the boy, and tells him he will train the boy how to dodge. "Does this mean we will spare seriously sensei?!" the young boy asked. The man laughed, and said"no young one. I shall throw objects towards you, and you will evade them. Doing this will make you a better fighter." The boy looked at the man, and said "ok then." Suddenly the man was throwing dishes, chairs, stuffed animals, anything that would make the boy fail in his goal in dodging. The boy did get hit a bit, but after a montage the boy would not get hit. This came in handy when a gang started throwing rocks, and firecrackers at him. The movie went to commercial, and Kid got up and walked around. She saw Raphael training, and had a great idea. Raphael noticed that Kid wasn't around anymore. He looked around and then got hit in the head with a slice a pizza. He turned around quickly immediately angry, and yelled "WHO DID THAT?" "Don't worry" Kid said, "I'm helping you train." Kid began throwing random thing at Raphael who started dodging them while going towards her. "How. Is this. Sapost. To help me" he said between dodges. He finally got close enough to grab bother her hands. She giggled, and said "it worked in Kung Fu Punch. Raphael sighed, and said "listen Kid, that stuff is not real, and has nothing to do with real martial arts. If you want to help stay out of my way." Kid pouted, and whined "but I want to heeeellp." Raphael ignored her, and continued to train, but Kid kept whining. After a minute or two of this Raphel stopped and sighed saying "if you want to you can work out with me." Kid smiled, and worked out with Raphel… well she would have, but after the first push up the movie came back on, and she went back to the couch to watch it. Only coming back when the movie was on commercial.

…**..**

Splinter was sitting at a table drinking tea as Kid walked by. He blew on it, and took a sip looking relaxed. Tugging on his robe Kid asked "Mr. Splinter, what are you drinking?" "Tea" he said. "What kind of tea?" "Green tea." "Does it taste good?" "It taste good to me." "Oh." Kid looked to the side, and smacked her lips together. "I'm so thirsty" she whispered, but loud enough for Splinter to hear. Splinter looked at her, and asked "would you like some?" Kid smiled, and said "yes." Splinter got a cup, and poured the green tea, then gave it to Kid. "Thank you" she said grabbing the cup. Kid drank from it, and made a face. It might taste good to Splinter, but not to her. Kid went towards the sink ready to dump it, but Master Splinter said "you wanted it so you must drink the whole cup." Kid looked down and said "but it taste rotten." "It's not rotten" said Splinter calmly taking another sip. Kid reluctantly started drinking it as she drank she would sometimes see the turtles walk by they mostly just waved, or laugh at the expression on her face. Kid really shouldn't have asked for that tea.

…**..**

Watching April train was something Kid used to do when she was bored. But, after watching her she was so entertained, and impressed by how April trained. April wasn't a professional ninja like the others, but Kid liked that April was a girl ninja. She wanted to be a ninja too. April fell down after Splinter used his tail to make her fall. Kid laughed enjoying the other thing that makes April's training sessions entertaining, the falling. April would always get up and never give up, watching this makes Kid want to be just like April when she grows up.

…**..**

"Forget it" yelled Kid trying to get out the ice rink. "Aw, come on Kid this is your first try of course you're going to fall a bit" said Casey skating around a very frustrated looking Kid. "I don't care. I want to go home" she said with tears in her eyes. Casey continued skating around her and said with a sly smile "That's too bad. If you learned how to skate maybe you could teach Mikey." Kid's blushing face looked up at him interested in what he was proposing. "Who knows" Casey continued going around in circles, now backwards, "maybe this might make you two closer." Casey stopped in front of her with his hand out, and asked "Do you want to quit or do you want to keep going?" Kid grabbed his hand pulling herself up and said with a determine smile "I want to keep going." After that day Kid learned the basics of ice skating.

…**..**

Michelangelo lets go of Kid's hand, and she glided on the floor on the skateboard. "YOU DID IT!" cried Michelangelo giving Kid a high three while she gave a high five. Kid puts one foot on the floor and made herself move on the skateboard. "I'm doing it!" she said smiling. "Lets show the guys" Michelangelo said. Kid grabbed the skateboard, and ran towards the lair with Michelangelo right behind her. When they got there Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael weren't there. "Aw man, they're gone" said Michelangelo. Kid looked at the empty room, and then realised that she was alone with Michelangelo. Kid started to blush, when Michelangelo saw this he mistook the blushing face of a little girl with an angry, red faced, girl who didn't get to show her trick."It's ok we can just eat pizza, and read comics" Michelangelo said happily. Kid smiled running towards the refrigerator to get some leftover pizza, while Michelangelo got some comic books. Then they spent the afternoon on the couch, eating pizza, and talked about the comics they were reading.

…**..**

Moments like this. These sweet, fun, moments that she has shared with Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, April, Master Splinter, and Casey are the best moments she's ever had. They aren't like those kids in foster care who would make fun of her, call her ugly, or that no one would want her. Every moment she had with them is something she wish she could repeat everyday. To always have these feelings, and never feel scared, confused, or alone again. But Kid is just that, a kid. She doesn't know some of the harsh truths in life, and that includes all good things must come to an end.


	5. Chapter Five: Skylar

Chapter Five: Skylar

Weeks past and Kid has lived a happy life. Kid walks in with some papers in her hands while April and Michelangelo watched Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Casey play a video game. It was a very old looking game, but they were all enjoying it. "Who do you think will win?" asked April to Michelangelo. "Raph" he said "he plays this game all the time". April felt someone tapping her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Kid looking at her with papers in her hands. "Hey Kid, what do you have there?" April asked. Kid looked through the papers and pulled one out to give to her. April took the picture and looked at it, it was a picture of a ninja with a orange ponytail and a fan. Next to the ninja was a smaller ninja, and they were both doing air kicks. Kid pointed towards the bigger ninja and said "that's you" then pointed towards the smaller one "and that's me." Kid smiled and so did April. "Aw, thank you Kid this is a great picture" April said looking at the picture. "Really?" Kid asked excitedly. "Really" said April giving Kid a hug.

After the hug Michelangelo asked "can I have one?" Kid walked towards Michelangelo blushing slightly with another hand drawn picture she made. "Awesome" he said grabbing the picture. The picture was of him eating a giant pizza pie, and the word Mikey under the picture of him. He smiled and gave Kid a hug. Kid hugged back, and went to Casey tapping him on the shoulder, but he ignored her. Guessing that doing the same to the others would have the same results Kid left the pictures on their laps. Casey's picture was of him skating, Donatello had one of him on the computer, Leonardo had one of him beating Raphael in a fight, and Raphael had a picture of him beating Leonardo. Kid spent the rest of her time watching everyone play video games, even joining in after begging for a turn.

During that time Kid looked at Michelangelo and asked without even thinking about if he liked her. He was playing the game now against Raphelil, April, and Casey. "Ya, of course I like you" he said as he played, "you're a cool kid, Kid." Kid smiled and continued to watch the television, happy knowing that Michelangelo liked her back. Little did Michelangelo or kid know that everyone else looked at them when the question was asked, but after the small event they continued playing realising that Michelangelo didn't understand what Kid meant by "do you like me?"

After they finished playing everyone except Kid started getting ready to leave to do a look out on the city. Kid has asked many times to go with them but they always tell her no because it's dangerous. They don't know that though, Kid thought to herself. She could just be in the back and watch them. That's when Kid had an idea. She would go and follow them. But they're ninjas they would know. When they left Kid decided to still go and hopefully she'll find them. They sometimes talk about how doing lookouts leads them into a loud fight on the quiet streets. Master Splinter was sleeping so this would be the best time.

Kid snuck out and went to the surface. It had been a while since she last been to the surface and Kid started to feel scared remembering the robbers. She started walking around in the empty city streets, humming a happy song to make her forget about her fears. It didn't work, after two minutes she stopped singing and then cried one minute later. Kid couldn't find them and decided to go back home. When she tried to lift the manhole cover it didn't budge. Realising her situation Kid curled up in a ball and cried.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" asked an angry and annoyed Raphael. Kid turned to see him and hugged him immediately. "I was trying to go with you but then I got lost. Then I tried to get home but I couldn't" Kid still cried as she explained what happened to Raphael. He patted her on the back and said "It's ok. Lets just get you back home ok." Before Kid responded Raphael was hit by an energy blast on his side.

It was a Krang. There were only two, but one of them managed to get Raphael. Kid never saw one before, they looked like twins. But, she has been told that those are just suits they wear and that they're actually these brain looking aliens that are in the suit's chest.

They walked towards her and one of them asked the other "what should Krang do with the human child?" The other one looked at her and said "destroy the human child and the one that is known as Raphael."

"BOOYAKASHA!" yelled a familiar voice. "Mikey?" said Kid seeing Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo coming to help. Leonardo and Michelangelo fought the Krang, while Donatello helped up a wounded Raphael. "Are you guys alright?" Donatello asked. "Ya" said Raphael holding his side as more Krang showed up. Leonardo turned to Kid and yelled "Kid, go to safer ground. Kid ran and bumped into Casey and April. "What are you doing here?" questioned April. She looked at the fight and then looked at Casey ordering him to bring Kid to a safer place.

With a groan Casey brought Kid to a nearby rooftop April joined the fight. As this was happening something was moving in the sky. Once Casey got to the rooftop with Kid he looked at her and said "why are you here?" "I just wanted to watch" said Kid. "Well you shouldn't have" said Casey. Kid was going to say something but he told her to get down. She did as he said and laid on the ground. Casey went down as well and peeked up telling her there were more Krang.

Casey didn't want to be babysitting Kid he and laying like this is making him feel tired. He turned to see Kid who was looking tired as well. "Stay here I'll be back" he said sneaking away. "What?" Kid said in a worried tone. He shushed her and said "I'll make sure there is no Krang close by and then I'll come back. Ok." Kid nodded and Casey left.

There were actually Krang on the way to the roof which caught Caey by surprise. When he got out the building he saw some Krang near the door, most likely stragglers who were going to help out. But not with Casey Jones to stop them. He ran at them ready to fight. As he fought a stray Krang got into the building.

Kid was on the roof standing up and looking at the fight. The turtles and April had just finished off the last Krang, and Casey tripped the last one he was fighting down hard enough for it to shut down. Kid cheered and even though Michelangelo and Casey were smiling back the others looked upset, then they all looked scared. "BEHIND YOU" April yelled to Kid. There was a Krang in front of her with a laser gun.

Before it shot her a purple fog came and engulfed the Krang before it could do it. The Krang fell down and the fog went towards Kid. By that time the turtles, Casey and April came to stop it from touching Kid. The fog came closer and took a solid form of a woman. The woman looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and touched Kids face. Kid wanted to run or scream but she felt so tired that she couldn't. The last thing Kid remembered was the lady examining her. "Skylar?" was what the woman said before Kid fell unconscious while hearing Michelangelo call her name.


	6. TMNT Event: Q&A

Hi, this is the author. For this week I want you to ask the characters in this fanfiction questions. So, basically a TMNT ask. By Sunday you will hear their answers to most lily all of your questions. Leave your questions in the review section. THE LAST DAY TO DO THIS IS SATURDAY. Oh, also you can ask me questions too if you want. There are no limits you can ask who ever you want for as many times as you want. Have fun and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter Six: Fever

**Author's Note****: Hi this the author ...well you're probably wondering what took me so long. Well I'm not going to honest and say I'm lazy. Anyway I only got one question for the Q&A so I decided to answer it here. This question is from **_**Kid,**_ **Kid asked "**_**Does Kid like Mikey?"**_ **The answer is** _**yes she does**_**. **

Chapter Six: Fever

Kid open her eyes to see her friends staring at her with worried expressions on their faces. "Are you ok?" April asked. Kid nodded and her head started to hurt. "Kid, you need to lay down. Whatever that … thing did to you we'll stop it ok" Donatello said. Kid nodded and was going to say something when the pain increased and all she heard was her friends calling for her. After that everything became white and when Kid opened her eyes she was somewhere else.

She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom. There were toys and clothes on the floor and a television was playing a cartoon. Is that?.

"Skylar...Skylar" came a voice from another room. The door was open and Kid was going to close it but she couldn't. She couldn't move at all. Kid thought that she was dreaming or maybe she was in someone's body. That thought was quickly dismissed when she heard her own voice yell "ya?" She could hear someone coming and even though she wanted to run she sat on a bed waiting.

A teenager showed up. She had light brown skin, dark curly hair, and a tired expression on her face. "Skylar come here" she said. Kid followed the woman and stopped at a door. When she looked inside Kid saw it was a bathroom. "Skylar, I told you not to leave your smelly clothes on the floor. You're not the only person living here" said the woman. Kid picked up the clothes and said "I'm doing it." She then began to drag the clothes on the floor. "SKYLAR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!" yelled the woman. Skylar picked up the clothes and put them in a hamper in the room she woke up in. Kid sat back down on the bed and looked at the television. There were the words "we'll be right back" on the screen and then she heard what sounded like the turtles fighting.

Everything went black and she opened her eyes to see that she was on a lab table. "Mikey?" she said hoping he could help her through the fear and confusion. "Kid!" cried Michelangelo happily as he got up from the floor. "Thank goodness" said April. Kid got up to see Master Splinter smiling and looking relieved, Leonardo and Casey had the same expressions on their faces as well. Kid wanted to get up but immediately vomited on the floor. Her face felt hot and her vision began to blur, and then she passed out again.

Donnie do something!" cried a concerned April O'Neil. Donatello looked at a test tube filled with some of Kid's DNA and said "I need more time." "More time?" Casey said angrily, "If we don't do something she'll die. We need to bring her to a doctor." "But if we do that they'll take her away and bring her to that foster care place" said Michelangelo. "I think we should find that shadow thing" said Leonardo. Raphael agreed and was ready to do what it took to save Kid.

"No" said Master Splinter we need to take her to a hospital. "But Master Splinter-" Leonardo began but Splinter interrupted him. "No Leonardo, Kid is our responsibility and we will do what's in her best interest, and right now that is bringing her to a hospital." Kid opened her eyes and slowly got off the lab table ignoring the vomit she stepped in.

"Skylar" she said. "What?" asked Raphael just as confused as everyone else. Kid looked at him and said "my name… is Skylar." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell down. Luckily Michelangelo quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Once that happened they all knew that bringing her to a hospital was the right choice.

April and Casey walked into a hospital and said to the receptionist that they found this passed out little girl, never telling them that they knew her. The hospital took her in quickly and with that she was gone. They stayed in the waiting room wondering what was wrong with her, which the doctors had no problem with. A few hours later a doctor came and told them that Kid is in a coma. April broke down and Casey could barely keep it together. Kid was like a little sister to him and knowing that something did this to her made him so angry.

They left and told the others what happened. The plan is to find the thing that did this and make it reverse what it did, or die trying.


End file.
